20 Truths about Batman and Catwoman
by the go-to guy
Summary: For all the lies, there are some things that neither of them can deny. Here are 20 paragraph's worth of them, from the beginning of their relationship to the start of a new generation.


This is the kind of thing that goes through your head after playing Arkham City for hours upon hours on end. Sorry there are no numbers, fanfiction doesn't like them for some reason. Enjoy, and happy new year!

20 TRUTHS ABOUT BATMAN AND CATWOMAN

The only person that wasn't surprised with the relationship was Alfred. Tim gaped, Damien was a smart-ass, Barbra came up with about a thousand reasons why it would never work, and Dick…well, Dick just stared and took the information quietly (yet another example of how he was just like his mentor). But Alfred knew Bruce Wayne better and longer than any of them. He noticed the changes when she was mentioned, noticed the faraway look in his eye when he thought of her, could almost read the 'what if?' thoughts that flashed through his head. So when the Bat first came home with the Cat, Alfred had smiled because finally, the Batman had found somebody that made him happy.

* * *

><p>It's funny how fast information spreads in the filthy underground of Gotham city. Batman never realized how fast until the Penguin threatened Selina's life after a big fight the night after they hooked up. He mentioned it to her after dropping the flightless bird off with the boys in blue, and she just snorted and reminded him that she could look after herself.<p>

* * *

><p>How he found out, Batman would never know, but when Hal Jordan gave him a hearty clap on the back and shouted "Congrats, you old Grouch! Catwoman, huh? I didn't know you had it in you!" in front of the rest of the Justice League, Bruce had to remind himself that they were on the same side, and one superhero beating the crap out of another one was frowned upon.<p>

* * *

><p>Although he would never ever, in a million years, admit it, when Damien first learned about his father's new woman, he felt betrayed. What about his mother? Didn't he care about her anymore? How could he do that to her, to him? But, the more time he spent around the unusual duo, the more he realized how happy the woman made his normally brooding dad, he slowly came around. Eventually, Catwoman grew on him, and Damien decided he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

* * *

><p>However forward she might have seen to everyone else, Selina was actually quite nervous about her relationship with the legendary Dark Knight. Their relationship had fallen into a pattern of sorts: she breaks the law, he finds her, they flirt a little (okay, a lot), they chase each other, he catches her. Rinse, wash, and repeat. But then she had to go and kiss the man and turn everything all upside-down. It had been a spur-of-the moment action, and she honestly hadn't expected anything to come of it. So, she had been stunned when Batman, cold, emotionless Batman, had started kissing her back, with just as much intensity that she had. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and when they finally parted, Batman had been the first to speak up. "So…where do we go from here?" He had asked in that gruff and moody voice of his. She smirked. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that we'll both like it."<p>

* * *

><p>The ironic thing was, the Batman lived in the perpetual fear of losing those closest to him. When his parents were murdered, Bruce tried to cut off all connections so that he would never feel that pain again. He thought he had succeeded, too, until the Joker murdered Jason Todd. That was when Bruce realized how many people he had let close to his heart. Dick Grayson. Barbra Gordon. Jim Gordon. Alfred. And he closed his heart again; then Tim broke down those walls he built up, and Selina, with all the grace and poise of a skilled thief, snuck through the opening when Bruce wasn't looking. He was prepared to throw her back out, but he found himself unable to do so. And so, he added her to the list of people that were growing ever closer to him.<p>

* * *

><p>She knew that he could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry about him on those nights when she would wake up to a cold and empty bed, with nothing but the longing in her heart and the sheets to keep her company. Then he would come home with a fresh new set of bruises, and she would give him smack about them while Alfred applied the bandages, but she was secretly overjoyed that he was safe…for another night, at least.<p>

* * *

><p>Their relationship was about as far as one could get from the ordinary romance. For starters, he was the Batman (which should explain a lot right there), and his sole focus was keeping the streets of Gotham clean, no matter what sort of personal sacrifices had to be made. She, on the other hand, was a thief who lived for the thrill of the job and was not, under any circumstances, going to settle down with just one man. But then time passed, and they both found themselves changing, together, and they each started to see all the greatness that they could achieve if they worked together.<p>

* * *

><p>Jealousy is as unbecoming on a Cat as it is on a woman, yet Selina could not help but feel just the slightest bit jealous whenever she saw Damien. It wasn't like she had anything against the boy, but the idea that he was Bruce's son with another woman…she preferred not to dwell on the fact and instead looked towards the future, which might have been closer than anybody but her realized as she started to feel slightly queasy when she woke up every morning.<p>

* * *

><p>He hadn't offered a ring. That was the one thing that bothered her, even though she knew that it shouldn't. I mean, come on: he was <em>Bruce Wayne<em>, one of the richest men in the world. A pure gold ring with the hope diamond on it would have been pocket change! Although, she grudgingly reminded herself whenever she thought of the subject, it was probably for the better. Neither of them would have worn it; the batsuit didn't have any glove room for a ring and a skin-tight catsuit generally doesn't leave room for jewelry that's not obtained illegally or in a bag that had been slung over her shoulder. _Still, _she silently fumed to herself as she picked out dresses with Barbra (who had finally come around), _It would have been nice of him to at least offer._

* * *

><p>When one thought of Superman, they generally didn't think of him as a second banana to anyone, much less Batman. But, when Bruce Wayne asked his best friend to be the best man at his wedding, the big blue boy scout agreed. He was shocked at first. Batman? Getting <em>married? <em>Clark hadn't even known that Bruce was seeing somebody. But in typical Superman fashion, Clark could find nothing wrong with Bruce's decision to tie the knot, and he was proud to stand at the alter with them.

* * *

><p>Looking back, it probably wasn't the best idea to invite the entire Justice League; when that many heroes gather in one place, even if they all are in their secret identities, villains tend to show up. And show up they did! Luckily, it wasn't any of the big timers like Lex Luthor or the Joker; they were all too smart to do anything like that. It was mostly just a number of small-time crooks looking to make a name for themselves by crashing the wedding of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Luckily, Bruce and Selina were able to sneak away and change, and together they were able to take down the entire gang.<p>

* * *

><p>The scum of Gotham were never more confused then when the rumors started circulating that not only had Catwoman gone straight, she had teamed up with Batman in his crusade against crime. The good thing was that most of the small-timers realized that they didn't stand a chance in Hell of getting away with anything now, and they either went legitimate or left the city. The bad news was that since the little leaguers were now out of the way, the super-villains started getting bolder and bolder, with each job and plan getting more and more daring.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bruce had found out the Selina was pregnant, his reaction had been silence. Utter contemplative silence. A child? In Gotham? With Joker, Killer Croc, Penguin, Two-Face, and various other assorted lunatics, all of which would kill you (and in some cases eat you) just as soon as look at you? How could you raise a child in a city like that? After a few days' thought, Bruce came to a conclusion: he would not fail this new child, whomever they might be. He would not let them down like he had with Damien, and when he told his wife, he would have sworn he saw a tear of happiness make its way down her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>It took some doing, but Bruce managed to convince Selina to stay behind and not do any crime fighting until she had given birth. She had effectively shot down most of his arguments with annoying ease until he finally told her that he didn't want her to start giving birth in the middle of a bank robbery.<p>

* * *

><p>When Selina finally did give birth, it was to a beautiful and healthy baby girl, whom they decided to name Martha, after Bruce's mother. Martha was quite the lively little girl, having inherited her mother's attitude and good looks and her father's brains and skills, and when she found out the secret history of her family, she demanded to be taken on as the new Batgirl.<p>

* * *

><p>Martha instantly grew on the rest of the bat-family: Damien adored his sister and made sure that she was always taken care of, Uncle Dick and Aunt Barbra were always there to lend a helping hand, big brother Tim and big sister Cassandra helped teach her some moves that not even the Batman would be able to teach her, and her parents were always making sure that the city and her future was secure.<p>

* * *

><p>With big sister Cassandra and Aunt Barbra's blessings, Martha was an incredible Batgirl. It wasn't surprising: when you have the agility of Catwoman and the badassery of the Batman, you are bound to be awesome.<p>

* * *

><p>When the time came for Bruce Wayne to step down from the mantle and he had to pass on the cowl, he gave it to Martha, because when he tried to give it to Damien he vehemently denied it and said "My sister deserves it."<p>

* * *

><p>Years later, as Bruce and Selina lay in bed together, spent and watching the news while another story comes up about the Batwoman saving the world once more, they both take the time to reflect on the strange circumstances of life, and how neither of them would have ever hoped to dream that they would end up together, but both so happy that they did, and they appreciate that sometimes, life is full of little surprises that no one would ever have been able to predict.<p> 


End file.
